


SHORT STORIES

by sweettesttrash



Category: Broarmy, Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Hamilton References, Hamilton trash, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, i do take request, idk - Freeform, im like really really bored so yah, well hope you like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettesttrash/pseuds/sweettesttrash
Summary: these are little stories that will include some of these ships i only ship some but not all of them i might switch over or so but still





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: please please i am a noob at writing I'm more into drawing but i might as well step up my stories and i have nothing else to do with my life. So please enjoy it and give feedback I'm begging.

oh also i think your a really great person for actually clicking on this story so yeah i love you my..hmm ill call you guys swilzies, yeah that sound nice it better then calling you my trashier's


	2. He is going throught the unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sad short story, i wasn't feeling that great to here  
> Trigger warning - Self Harm

It was quiet...

Felix eyes are tired and his body had been rejecting everything, it started after the cringmas livestream. He had invited his friends onto it to help raise charity along with having fun.  
He was home now, his home is quiet and lonesome, Mariza left after watching the livestream and leaving felix heartbroken along with emotional hurt. Felix looked up at the ceiling and felt his sweden baby blue eyes become watery, feeling the darkness consume him whole. 

He buried his face in his maroon jacket and tries to wipe away his salty tears, Felix felt his switch flip and goes into the bathroom. He has always talked about being unhappy before in his videos but not about how he handles it. Felix open the cabinet door and grabbed the container that was labeled Altoids. Just a harmless box that was full of mints right, he flipped open the box and inside were sewing needles that were inserted into a tiny pillow. Felix picked up one of them and sat on the floor, he began to play with it in his hand, twirling and twisting the pin. Felix dragged the pin close to his stomach and scraped his skin causing him to bleed, He did it over and over again until his whole sides were bleeding out. 

He felt the pain seemed threw his body as he cleaned them. He slipped down his hoodie and walked over to his love sac. He was thinking to himself about things. It started to rain in brighton.. 

" It's quiet uptown.."


	3. Will u..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me...

Felix laid on the bed, resting his head against the plump pillow. His mind raced from questions to conversations. All he can remember was the sound of jacks voice. His voice as pure and sweet as a peach, how his voice could go up beyond even Felix's. He loved how it would calm him down during rough times, but now it was gone. Felix had lost his poor jack, because he wasn't there in time.. he didn't have what jack was looking for.. he didn't have that dark brown hair that would gently comb.. he didn't have that built body.. what did he have just a scream.. a scream that would never stop. A scream that yelled from the back of his head saying " GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOUR NOTHING BUT A RIPE OFF, KEEP THAT SMILE. YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW". It would scream during random hours, unfortunately it was right now. It was during one of his video, he had slipped into his long sleeve shirt and it scared him. He didn't know how to stop it but he would hide in his office, he would come out and say it was something important,But today it wouldn't go away. It would speak when jack was done, it was husk and deep giving him chills. He would shake his head and go back to normal. -ёхюумхэуьэхю iм çõмìñ FÉΊΐΈХ~ .. Felix baby blue eyes dilated and grew silent. He didn't talk until jack blurted " FELIX!", " bloody hella la feta " Felix replayed after getting ear raped.The irish potato had shouted asking him why he had grew quiet, felix lied saying he was thinking. After that Felix said bye to jack ending the call.Felix sighed and saved what he had for editing and put it aside. He sat in his chair and hugged his legs before he cried softly, his mind had just broke and he knew it was gonna be gone. " don't blame... yourself" a voice said softly to him and he looked up trying to find the body to the voice, " You tried as hard as hell with the hand that you were delt" it sang again. He listen to the voice. " don't blame, get on your feet, enough poor me. If you have time to bitch and whine, there is time to succeed" He wiped the tears and smiles softly and sighed nodding. " i won't blame... Myself~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry Schoool is being a jerk, so here is a new bby


	4. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah, its saad, blah blah  
> HAMILTON TRASH

Felix fumbled with his phone, sitting stiffly rereading the messages. He read all the messages back from jack that where apologizing and telling him what had happened. Jack had went on a business trip for a new job to support them, they texted each other back and forth. But jack grew more distant and felix took notice. Felix scrolled up and reread all the messages that jack first sent him. His baby blue sweden eyes were tired and keep scrolling thru them. He smiled at the thought when he said jack was his, how he would write the key to his heart and unlock him. Felix knew he was his, he thought he was his right?. Jack words could build him a tower so high, he could see the earth. He scrolled down back to the recent messages tearing up alittle. Those words were senseless, he was paranoid and blind with how much he hurt Felix.

Felix eyes were now flooding with tears as he held his phone close to him, His heart was broken from all of the things jack had done with another man. " HOW COULD HE," Felix hiccuped and cried baby tears. He searched and tried to find answers when jack was his, he looked at his wedding ring and sighed deeply.

Felix took it off carefully and threw it. " you think my heart is to be played with" Felix voice was now husked. " let's play" his eyes faded into a purple and his heart grew cold.   
"Lets... Play"


End file.
